In order to increase the capacity of a passenger transport railway car, it is possible to provide the railway car with superposed lower floor and upper floor, respectively defining a lower story and an upper story for the passengers.
The increase in the number of passengers in a railway car is accomplished to the detriment of the ease of circulation of the passengers in the railway car, and to the rapidity of boarding and disembarking passengers.
Now, the railway transport operators desire that the passengers be able to circulate in a fluid way in railway cars, and to rapidly board and disembark in order to minimize the immobilization time of railway cars in a station.
Further, the railway transport operators wish to propose railway cars with ergonomic and comfortable interior fixtures for the passengers.
One of the objects of the invention is to propose a railway car giving the possibility of receiving a large number of passengers with satisfactory ergonomics for the passengers.